


Watching the fireworks

by imagiraffe



Category: Boku no Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 20:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagiraffe/pseuds/imagiraffe
Summary: Though it was nice of Yaoyorozu to throw a New Year’s party at her house for the whole class (Aizawa involved, obviously, where would they all be without their dad teacher), it’s a whole different story if you have no date to go with.





	Watching the fireworks

Though it was nice of Yaoyorozu to throw a New Year’s party at her house for the whole class (Aizawa involved, obviously, where would they all be without their dad teacher), it’s a whole different story if you have no date to go with.

Aoyama, of course, did have someone in mind to go with, but with such an, ah... Explosive personality, it wasn’t a very safe idea to ask him out. That, and he was going with the Bakusquad, and Aoyama didn’t want to interrupt their friendly (?) interactions. So he went alone, like a chum. 

He wasn’t the only one who went alone, Mineta didn’t have a partner either, but that’s understandable, it’s Mineta we’re talking about. Unlike Aoyama, though, he likely did try to go with someone, it’s just that he’s unattractive, annoying, and a lot of other unpleasant things that we won’t get too deep into because even rat children don’t deserve to have insults launched at their grape-y heads on this day.

The party looked nice, and it wasn’t long before Aoyama, too, found himself enjoying himself more than he thought he would. There was alcohol-free champagne and soda, and a lot of tasty looking snacks. He took a chocolate ball and a glass of the champagne, being too fancy for soda. He’d sneaked some edible glitter with him and dumped a bit of it in there, because of course he would. After a quick glance around, he also put some on the chocolate and went out onto the balcony to look at the fireworks.

Beautiful, elegant, but also dangerous and explosive. It reminded him of himself and Bakugou, and his thoughts wandered further towards the crimson-eyed boy. He let his smile drop as he kept on daydreaming, even if it was more nightdreaming at this point, since it was getting closer and closer to midnight. He let himself enjoy the fireworks and their pretty colours, their bright flashes, their loud noises. He closes his eyes, but only for a moment. The smile is back on his face, but it’s genuine now.

“Why the hell did you put glitter on chocolate?”

Until he was rudely interrupted by none other than the very subject of his day/nightdreams, Bakugou. The sudden distraction made Aoyama jump and drop his chocolate, but he was quick to recompose himself.

“Ah- monsieur Bakugou! Why, because I can, of course! Did you come here to watch the fireworks, too?”

“No.”

...okidokitodoroki, not getting a lot of words out of him it seems. However, it only took Aoyama one glance back into the house to see why Bakugou had come here. The people inside had started a game and seemed to be talking and laughing loudly. It was pretty much soundproof here, so it’s understandable that the boy would come here for some quiet. Tokoyami, Kouda, and Shouji must have gone upstairs for their own quiet.

Aoyama decided to stay silent and focus on the fireworks again, because even though he really did like the company very much, he was a bit intimidated by the short-tempered soon to be hero.

He felt like only five minutes had passed before the much anticipated countdown began, and he opened the door to hear it. It earned him a grunt from Bakugou, but the countdown isn’t something to miss. 

“10!”

He went back to his spot where he was watching, his smile back on his face and wider than ever. He adored New Year’s.

“9!”

He glanced over to Bakugou, who seemed to be zoning out as he stared at the night sky.

“8!”

A fluttery feeling began in his stomach, but not the laser. A pleasant kind of nervousness.

“7!”

It mixed with hope, hope for acknowledgment? For a kiss?

“6!”

Bakugou looked his way, and Aoyama looked away. Had he been staring?

“5!”

He heard a scoff, and looked up just in time to see the other turn his head back to the sky.

“4!”

The red-eyed boy looked back at him again, though, then down. There was a blush on his cheeks, but that could have been the cold weather.

“3!”

Those crimson eyes darted back up again, and their owner’s brow was furrowed, but not in an angry way. It made Aoyama more curious than intimidated.

“2!”

He could very clearly see a blush now, redder than the weather could cause. It made Aoyama blush as well, but he realized he had been blushing way before all this.

“1!” 

Bakugou grabbed his hands quickly and pulled him closer. Aoyama’s face was definitely heating up more now, and so was Bakugous.

“HAPPY NEW YEAR’S!”

The amount of fireworks increased drastically, there was loud cheering inside, and thin and slightly chapped lips pressed against Aoyama’s own soft ones. Happy New Year’s, indeed.


End file.
